User talk:SpazzyFox
Welcome Hi, welcome to Warriors Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Metalstar MetalClan page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Aniju Aura (Talk) 17:14, December 23, 2010 Hello I am Aniju Aura. You don't need to put Stormfang of WindClan, just Stormfang WindClan. The Clan name acts as their last name so users know what Clan they are from and if there is more than one cat with the same name we can tell them apart. I hope to see you here more anmd have fun.Aniju Aura 06:09, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Next time try filling in the open places before adding a new cat to a Clan. If you really want a new character add them as akit because there are queens in MetalClan. Then your cat will just have to move up the ranks. Aniju Aura 00:04, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Firts off aprentices don't get articles unless their name never changed. I hate having to delete the old name after the apprentice became a warrior. I don't think cats would know name Zaphry though but maybe if he was born a kittypet. Next we only have the five Clans so no new Role Playing Clan will be added. Also remember to use the Warriorsinfo template. None of the leaders are open right now unless one of the players doesn't not come back. Aniju Aura 12:48, February 27, 2011 (UTC) I know what Zephry is. He was a wind spirit but cats wouldn't know a human god so he would have been named Windstorm. We already have the Pictures Layouts. Fan art should go on the talk page, but most people don't draw other peoples' cats so one page deticated for fan art isn't really need. Beside people would just draw the real warrior characters rather than original characters. Aniju Aura 17:13, February 27, 2011 (UTC) I still don't think he would have that name becuas eit is a human word, something wild cats would not know. Unless he was a kittypet. Also all articles have had a first name and last name, if they are a kittypet they should get the last name of their owner if ever mention. No article for a cat should have one name, incase anpther user has a character with the same name. The last names help us tell the cats apart. Aniju Aura 17:56, February 27, 2011 (UTC) If the users who play Oceanstar or Icestar don't come back or want to role play as them anymore, I'll probably let you be one of them. But I have to wait and see if they respone to my messages. Aniju Aura 17:58, February 27, 2011 (UTC) FastFoodKnight wouldn't be able to get to a computer enough to play as Icestar, so you can be him. His personality is suppoed to be warm and sweet and very caring. Before we stoped RPing there, a kittypet who would later be named Bravestorm was suppose to join the Clan but Icestar was never role played for that to happen. Aniju Aura 03:45, March 7, 2011 (UTC) I was wondeirng if you will ever come back and role play with us again. If you do not respond, your cats will be moved to the All Known Members section for the time being. If you ever choose to come back, and want your cats again, just move them out of that secont and back into the Clan. Aniju Aura 01:30, November 28, 2011 (UTC)